1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molecular biology, and more specifically, to the expression of exogenous DNA elements in algal cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Manipulating the DNA of a cell may confer upon the cell new abilities. For example, a transformed cell (i.e., a cell that has taken-up exogenous DNA) may be more robust than the wild-type cell. For many so-called model biological systems (i.e., well-studied organisms), the DNA elements for transformation have been developed. For other organisms, of which less is known, transformation is a major milestone that must be achieved to facilitate genetic engineering. Complicating this challenge is the need for efficient, non-random transformation of these organisms. Accordingly, there is a need for homologous recombination in an algal nuclear genome.